Semua Berawal Dari Kita!
by Mori Kousuke18
Summary: Populer atau enggak kamu di Sekolah ini, kita semua bakalan terima. Kamu kaya, ataupun kurang mampu, kita juga gak bakalan masalahin hal itu. Yang dibutuhkan di sini, bukanlah popularitas gak penting yang buang-buang duit buat hal negatif, tapi kita semua di sini butuh kamu supaya bisa sama-sama berpikir untuk menyelesaikan suatu masalah dengan solusi yang tepat! New Fict, RnR?
1. Toilet Bersih Untuk Semua!

**Semua Berawal Dari Kita!**

**By: Mori Kousuke18**

**Inazuma Eleven © Level-5**

**WARNING: OOC, NO PAIR, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Toilet Bersih Untuk Semua!**

* * *

_Awalnya, semua itu hanyalah sebuah ide gila dari salah satu teman kami. Sampai kami tahu, bahwa ternyata hal itu berguna. Berawal dari tiga orang yang mengerjakan, karena yang membuat usulan malah jatuh sakit, dan membuat salah satunya tak sadarkan diri. Temannya yang berwajah datar itu akhirnya mau membantu, dan berkat kepopulerannya, dan ketegasan sang ketua OSIS, semua ini bisa membuahkan hasil sampai tingkat internasional. Prestasi, bukan?_

* * *

Sebuah mobil _mercy_ tepat berhenti di depan _FFI Junior High_. Sekilas, terlihat sosok berambut gelap di sana. Sosok pemuda dengan aksen Italia dan tinggi 160 cm keluar dari mobil itu dan masuk dengan gerakan ceria ke SMP itu. Temannya yang beriris mata _teal_ tengah melambai singkat dengan wajah datar. Fidio segera menghampiri Mark yang sedang berdiri di dekat gerbang sambil membawa sebuah buku catatan.

"Yo, _ohayou_." Sapa Mark singkat, Fidio hanya balas menyapanya.

"_Ohayou mou_. _Nee_, Mark apa kamu udah tahu kelas kita di mana?" Fidio segera bertanya karena belum tahu letak kelas mereka. Mark menggeleng.

"Belum. Kalau aku tahu daritadi aku udah masuk duluan tanpa nungguin kamu, Fid." Balasnya. Akhirnya Fidio hanya mengangguk canggung dan masuk ke dalam bersama Mark.

"Gak kerasa ya, kita udah kelas dua sekarang. Jadi kakak kelas deh, hahaha." Fidio tertawa garing dengan ocehannya sendiri. Mark hanya tersenyum tipis, menanggapi ucapan temannya itu.

"Eh, itu Endou bukan?" kemudian jari telunjuk Mark terarah pada sosok berambut cokelat dengan _headband oranye_ di kepalanya. Sosok yang sedang melihat ke kanan-kiri, sepertinya Endou juga belum tahu di mana kelasnya.

"Kayaknya iya deh. Kita ke sana aja yuk." Fidio segera menarik tangan Mark untuk mendekat, dan benar saja, itu Endou. Fidio maupun Mark segera menyapanya.

"_OHAYOU_—"

"Wah, Mark, Fidio kebetulan nih ketemu. Kalian udah tahu kelasnya di mana?" tanya Endou memutus kalimat keduanya. Fidio dan Mark lalu berpandangan dan menggeleng.

"Belum. Kita lagi nyari kelas juga nih. Bareng aja, yuk." Tawar Fidio kemudian. Endou langsung menyunggingkan senyuman lima jari khasnya dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Ayo!"

* * *

Kelas 8C. Begitulah yang terpampang di dekat ventilasi pintu. Kelas dengan tembok cat yang sudah mulai pudar dan oksigen yang sangat kurang. Bau menyengat datang dari ruangan sebelah yang merupakan Kamar mandi sekolah. Tahun lalu, Kamar mandi ini sangatlah bersih, dengan empat pintu di dua sisi yang berbeda. Namun, entah kenapa tahun ini justru Kamar mandi sangatlah tidak bersih. Bau menyengat yang membuat siapapun tidak konsentrasi belajar dirasakan oleh anak-anak yang menetap di kelas tersebut. Belum lagi air Kamar mandi yang sangat keruh beserta bak yang sudah kotor. Paling parah adalah sering ditemukannya sampah-sampah pembalut yang berserakan di dekat WC, membuat siapapun yang ingin masuk ke sana langsung berputar arah.

Itulah yang dirasakan Endou dan teman-temannya. Tahun ini, Endou, Mark, Fidio, Fuyuka, Fubuki, Kazemaru, Gouenji, Kidou, Natsumi, Aki, Kazuya, dan Hiroto berada dalam satu kelas. Pada awalnya, mereka sangat senang karena bisa sekelas, tapi ternyata, kelas yang seharusnya sangat rapi dan bersih malah jauh dari kata sehat.

"Kalo kayak gini terus sih, mendingan juga aku dapat kelas ujung yang dekat Perpus deh. Daripada di sini, gak tahan sama baunya." Fubuki mengeluh sambil menutup hidungnya dengan sapu tangan. Sudah seminggu mereka di sini, dan sampai sekarang pihak sekolah tidak turun tangan dengan masalah kamar mandi ini.

"Sama, aku juga. Mana sering banget ada pembalut lagi di WC. Anak cewek pada jorok apa gimana sih. Itu 'kan hal pribadi, seharusnya gak boleh asal sembarangan buang dong!" kritik Fidio entah pada siapa. Dia juga sama dengan Fubuki, sangat tidak tahan dengan bau yang begitu menyengat dari Kamar mandi.

Endou yang mendengar semua teman-temannya mengeluh, akhirnya menghela nafas singkat dan ikut masuk ke dalam pembicaraan.

"Eh teman-teman, gimana kalau kita adakan kerja bakti aja? Nanti setiap orang gantian nyikat Kamar mandi setiap hari, kita kerjain pas waktu istirahat ataupun setelah bel pulang. Gimana?" Endou memberikan sebuah solusi yang tentu saja membuat semuanya terkejut.

"Hah, serius Endou? Aku sih ogah kalo harus begitu. Waktu istirahat 'kan harusnya kita gunain buat makan, dan setelah bel pulang aku juga harus langsung pulang." Kata Hiroto yang kurang setuju, yang lain mengangguk menyetujui Hiroto.

"Aku juga. Apalagi Mamaku pasti khawatir kalau aku sampai pulang sore dengan baju yang kotor, apalagi setiap hari." Sahut Aki, Kazuya mengangguk.

"Kalau menurutku sih, Endou... solusimu itu terlalu berat, kita harusnya mulai dari yang mudah dulu aja." Kali ini Natsumi yang berkata, sontak semuanya menoleh kepada gadis itu.

"Lho, mulai dari yang mudah gimana, Natsumi?" tanya Endou tak mengerti, Natsumi segera melipat kedua tangannya di dada, menghela nafas singkat, dan mulai menjelaskan.

"Ya... dimulai dari yang mudah dulu. Misalnya kalau kita pipis atau BAB bekasnya langsung disiram, atau kasih pengumuman dulu buat anak cewek biar gak sembarangan buang pembalut ke Kamar mandi." Penjelasan Natsumi sontak membuat Endou keheranan.

"Kamu enak, ketua OSIS, tapi kayaknya anak-anak bakalan susah diatur kalo gitu, Nat. Kenapa gak mulai dari kita-kita dulu aja, sih?" Endou kembali ngotot, yang langsung disambut oleh Natsumi yang menaikkan bahunya, tanda tak tahu.

"Aku gak yakin kalau itu maumu, Endou. Kayaknya aku gak ikutan, deh." Sahut Natsumi kemudian, kali ini dengan nada datar. Seterusnya gadis itu langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan yang lainnya.

"Gimana nanti aja deh, Endou. Kami juga kayaknya kurang yakin deh sama usulan kamu." Kazemaru ikut meninggalkan mereka, disusul oleh Aki, Hiroto, Kidou, Kazuya dan Fubuki.

"Menurut kalian gimana?" tanya Endou pada yang tersisa. Gouenji, Fidio, Mark, dan Fuyuka saling berpandangan tidak yakin.

"Gak tahu deh, pusing aku!" Mark berjalan pergi meninggalkan yang lain. Fidio yang hendak berkata namun melihat teman sebangkunya itu pergi akhirnya hanya menghela nafas singkat dan ikut pergi darisana.

"Kamu gimana, Fuyuppe?" tanya Endou kemudian, kali ini pada Fuyuka. Gadis berambut ungu itu tampaknya juga masih bimbang.

"Uum, aku..."

"Kalau Gouenji gimana?"

"Akan kupertimbangkan."

"WAH, GOUENJI EMANG HARAPAN AKU!"

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Gouenji membawa sebuah sikat WC dan lap kering. Fuyuka sendiri masih memperhatikan pemuda itu dari bangkunya, dia ingin membantu, tapi masih bingung dengan ide gila Endou kemarin. Terlebih lagi...

"Fuyuka-_san_, Endou-_kun_ kemana?" Fubuki segera menghampiri Fuyuka yang pasalnya memang sering berangkat bersama Endou, namun kali ini Endou justru belum datang.

Fuyuka segera menoleh untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Fubuki.

"Mamoru-_kun_ hari ini gak masuk, Fubuki-_kun_. Tapi dia gak nitip surat sama aku—"

"Hari ini Endou sakit. Kemarin habis beli peralatan buat ngebersihin WC dia kehujanan, nih suratnya. Kamu 'kan sekteraris, Fuyuka... tolong tulis ya di agenda." Gouenji memotong perkataan Fuyuka dan memberikan sebuah surat yang sudah pasti dari Endou. Fuyuka langsung menerimanya dan kemudian menatap Gouenji.

"Ok. Aku ngerti sekarang, kenapa Gouenji-_kun_ membawa semua itu. Endou-_kun_ yang nyuruh, ya?" tanya Fuyuka singkat. Goeunji menggeleng.

"Dia gak nyuruh kok. Cuman karena kemarin perginya sama aku, aku jadi ngerasa gak enak karena dia sampai sakit. Buat menebus kesalahanku, akhirnya aku mau nyoba ide gila dia kemarin." Jelas Gouenji lalu menunjukkan peralatannya.

"Kau mau membantu?" kali ini ia bertanya pada Fuyuka. Fuyuka masih memandang Gouenji dengan bimbang, sebelum akhirnya ia yakin.

"Iya, aku mau bantu!"

"Fubuki?"

"E-eh... maaf, aku gak ikutan deh."

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Gouenji dan Fuyuka benar-benar melakukan hal yang Endou usulkan kemarin. Keduanya sama-sama jijik, sebenarnya. Namun demi mendapatkan kamar mandi yang sehat, mereka berdua rela berakit-rakit dahulu. Sedari tadi, bahkan banyak anak lelaki yang mengatakan mereka berdua sudah gila lah, tidak waras karena mau membersihkan WC lah, dan lain-lain. Fidio yang menjaga dari luar hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua, tak melakukan apapun.

"Gouenji-_kun_, besok apa kita juga harus kayak gini?" terdengar suara Fuyuka dari toilet yang bersebrangan dengan toilet yang sedang Gouenji bersihkan.

"Iya, setiap hari. Mungkin setelah Endou sembuh nanti, kita akan melakukannya bertiga." Jawab Gouenji masih dengan nada datar. Beda dengan Gouenji, Fuyuka justru sangat kewalahan karena bau yang menyengat indra penciumannya. Dia rela menahan semuanya demi hasil yang maksimal, namun tetap saja, dia tidak kuat.

"Gouenji-_kun_..."

"Eh, kalian... mau aku bantuin gak?" tiba-tiba Fidio sudah berdiri di lorong yang memisahkan jarak antara kedua Toilet yang sedang mereka bersihkan itu.

"Bukannya daritadi kek. Cepat gantikan Fuyuka, kasihan." Gouenji segera menyuruh Fidio untuk menggantikan Fuyuka. Akhirnya ia segera mengambil sikat yang ada di tangan Fuyuka dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk menunggu di luar.

"Fidio, Mark kemana? Biasanya nempel terus sama kamu?" tanya Gouenji singkat, menyadari ketidakberadaan cowok asal Amerika itu di dekat Fidio.

"Aku lagi marahan sama dia." Sementara Fidio hanya menjawab singkat pertanyaan Gouenji. Setelah itu keduanya sama-sama terdiam dan melanjutkan acara bersih-bersih mereka.

Di luar, tentu saja segerombolan anak lelaki dan anak perempuan malah menertawakan mereka bertiga. Bukan anak yang satu kelas dengan mereka.

"Hey, lihat deh. Masa' ganteng-ganteng bersihin WC. Jangan-jangan anak babu lagi."

"Dia juga... malah bantuin cantik-cantik. Kayaknya mereka anak kampung deh."

"Lagian gila aja mereka, mau ngebersihin WC yang udah kayak kandang babi itu."

"Ih, sayang ya, padahal aku denger salah satunya _Harem King_ lho di sekolah ini, _fans_-nya anak cewek semua!"

"Udahlah, orang kayak mereka tuh cuman caper doang. Gak usah peduliin lah, ayo kita pergi."

Kira-kira begitulah reaksi dari kebanyakan siswa-siswi yang melihatnya. Namun Fuyuka tetap saja bersikeras untuk tak mendengarkan itu semua, dia yakin bahwa solusi dari Endou ini bisa membuahkan hasil walaupun dia juga tidak tahu kapan. Yang penting sekarang, lebih baik berusaha dulu.

Sementara Fuyuka yang sedang istirahat hanya melihat Gouenji dan Fidio dari luar. Sesekali, Aki dan Natsumi menghampirinya untuk mengajaknya membeli makanan ke Kantin ataupun ke Perpustakaan, namun Fuyuka tetap menolaknya.

"Kalau begini terus setiap hari sih, tenaganya pasti kekurangan banget..." Gadis berambut ungu itu bergumam singkat sambil masih memperhatikan sekeliling Kamar mandi yang sudah ia dan Gouenji sikat tadi.

"Masih butuh banyak orang, nih—"

DUAAAK!

Tiba-tiba, Fuyuka yang tampaknya sedang berpikir dikejutkan oleh suara barusan, seperti benda jatuh. Buru-buru ia berlari ke dalam Kamar mandi untuk menemui kedua temannya, takut-takut terjadi sesuatu.

"Gouenji-_kun_, ada ap—"

"FIDIO-_KUN_!"

* * *

Ruangan UKS yang bernuansa serba putih, menemani waktu istirahat Fidio siang ini. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa seceroboh tadi. Mau mengambil _so klin_, tapi malah terpeleset. Akibatnya tadi dia langsung pingsan setelah kepalanya membentur lantai Kamar mandi.

Samar-samar, ia membuka matanya dan mendapati seseorang yang sedang membaca buku di sebelahnya.

"Udah sadar loe?" orang yang diketahui Mark itu bertanya dengan nada ketus, terlihat tidak senang.

"Ngapain kamu di sini, Mark? Enggak ngebiarin aku mati aja sekalian?" Fidio membalasnya dengan nada tak kalah marah.

"Jangan geer loe. Gue cuman disuruh Gouenji sama Fuyuka buat ngejagain loe di sini. Kalo bukan mereka yang nyuruh sih, gue ogah!" jawab Mark sekenanya, masih memasang wajah jengkel seperti tadi.

"Jangan sok 'Gue-Elo' di depan aku deh, Mark. Paling-paling nanti kalo kamu butuh sesuatu larinya ke aku juga."

Kedua pemuda yang sedang bermusuhan itu saling membuang muka satu sama lain, tak seperti biasanya yang tertawa bersama, bercanda, dan mengerjakan tugas bersama barangkali. Kali ini malah sebaliknya.

"Udah ah, aku mau ke kelas, aku gak betah di sini terus. Gouenji sama Fuyuka kemana?" Fidio berusaha bangun dari kasur dan hendak berdiri, sambil menanyakan keadaan kedua temannya.

"Mereka lanjut bersihin Kamar mandi setelah bel pulang nanti. Yakin kamu mau ke kelas?" Mark segera membantu Fidio yang hendak jatuh.

"Iya, aku yakin kok—AWW!" Fidio kembali duduk karena merasakan kakinya sakit, dia tidak bisa berjalan.

"Kakimu keseleo tadi, makannya Gouenji sama Fuyuka nyuruh aku jagain kamu, takut nanti kalo gak ada yang jagain pas kamu sadar kamu jatuh dan ngesot-ngesot lagi sampai kelas." Mark membantu Fidio kembali ke kasurnya, dan memasang wajah datar seperti biasa.

"Iya, maaf aku gak tahu. Makasih kalo gitu, Mark." Fidio akhirnya menyerah dan kembali berbaring, membelakangi Mark.

"Fid... aku boleh bantu kalian bertiga gak?" pertanyaan Mark sontak membuat Fidio menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ha... serius kamu? Caranya gimana? Kamu ogah 'kan ngebersihin Kamar mandi yang baunya gak nahan itu?"

"Aku mungkin gak kuat buat bersihin Kamar mandi yang segitu kotornya. Tapi, aku tahu gimana caranya supaya siswa-siswi di Sekolah ini ngehargain usaha kalian dan ikut membantu."

"Caranya?"

"Sini deh, aku bisikin!"

* * *

Satu minggu sudah berlalu, sejak kejadian di ruang UKS itu, para siswi banyak yang berubah. Dari mereka banyak yang mau menyumbang untuk membeli alat-alat kebersihan untuk membersihkan Kamar mandi, bahkan ada yang ikut membantu. Endou yang baru masuk sehari setelah kejadian Fidio terpeleset itu juga bingung kenapa banyak siswi yang membantu mereka berempat.

Sekarang, bukan hanya para siswi dari kelas lain saja yang membantu, teman-teman sekelas Endou juga banyak yang membantu mereka setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Ada yang membeli alat-alat kebersihan, dan rela menyisihkan sebagian uang jajannya untuk membeli sepasang sandal jepit. Sandal itu bisa digunakan untuk setiap siswa ataupun siswi yang hendak masuk-keluar Kamar mandi, supaya lantai yang sudah dibersihkan tidak kotor oleh jejak sepatu. Para siswa lelaki yang suka menghina Fuyuka dan sempat menjulukinya "_Ladies Toilet_" mulai malu setelah diceramahi oleh Natsumi sang ketua OSIS. Begitulah hari-hari yang Endou dan teman-temannya lewati, ternyata usulan gilanya bisa membuahkan hasil.

Hari ini ada seorang siswi yang baru saja keluar dari Kamar mandi, dan pergi dengan sangat terburu-buru. Fidio yang kakinya masih sedikit sakit akhirnya hanya menunggu saja di bagian peminjaman sandal, dan sesekali memperhatikan gadis itu.

"Aneh amat tuh cewek, kok buru-buru gitu sih. Masa' di Kamar mandi ada setannya sampe dia ketakutan gitu. Atau dia salah satu _fans_ aku, jadi dia lari karena _blushing_ ngeliat aku yang ganteng ini." Fidio melihat cengo ke arah gadis itu dan malah narsis dengan ngawur, kebetulan sekali, Fuyuka datang bersama Fubuki yang baru membeli tiga pasang sandal jepit baru.

"Eh Fuyuka, tadi ada cewek yang kelihatannya aneh banget. Masa' dia keluar Kamar mandi buru-buru banget. Coba deh kamu cek takutnya ada apa-apanya." Fuyuka segera mengangguk dan menuju toilet yang Fidio maksud. Setelah membuka pintunya, Fuyuka menatap kecewa.

"Yah, dia buang pembalut sembarangan lagi. Kayaknya kita harus beli stok pembalut deh, biar anak cewek yang lagi menstruasi kalau mau ganti pembalut gak usah jorok kayak gini lagi." Fuyuka kembali menghampiri Fubuki dan Fidio. Keduanya saling berpandangan dan mengangguk.

Setelah mereka melaporkannya pada Endou, Endou hanya menghela nafas dan menyetujui permintaan Fuyuka. Tiga hari kemudian, Endou menyuruh anak-anak yang terlibat dalam hal kebersihan ini untuk mengumpulkan uang. Setelah uangnya terkumpul, Fuyuka dan Aki segera membeli stok pembalut ke supermarket. Dua hari setelahnya, Natsumi mengusulkan untuk membeli celana dalam untuk siswi yang sedang menstruasi agar bisa meminjamnya. Endou kembali menyetujuinya dan kemudian mereka kembali membelinya. Natsumi sebagai ketua OSIS tentu saja punya inisiatif sendiri. Ia meminta siswa-siswi kelas dua untuk mengumpulkan dana guna membeli rak untuk sandal jepit dan stok pembalut juga celana dalam. Selain itu, Natsumi juga mengumumkan bagi siapapun yang ingin menyumbang dalam bentuk barang, bisa segera ke kelasnya.

Pada awalnya, Endou takut hal ini tidak bisa diterima baik oleh siswa-siswi setempat. Tapi akhirnya, banyak yang menyumbang peralatan yang mereka butuhkan. Sangat singkat memang, kabar ini menyebar luas. Satu bulan kemudian, Toilet benar-benar bersih dan diakui sangat nyaman oleh siswa-siswi di sana. Sampai suatu ketika, Menteri kesehatan mendengar kabar ini dan mengecek langsung ke sana. Setelah mereka mengecek dan tahu kebenarannya, akhirnya Kamar Mandi _FFI Junior High _dinobatkan sebagai Kamar mandi sekolah terbersih se Jepang.

"Wah, gak nyangka ya... padahal awalnya cuman ide gila aku doang tuh." Endou nyengir, sangat senang karena satu jam yang lalu ia dan teman-temannya sudah berjabat tangan dengan Menteri kesehatan.

"Iya, Mamoru-_kun_. Aku juga gak nyangka lho, tapi apa ini bisa dipertahankan sampai kita lulus nanti?" tanya Fuyuka agak khawatir. Endou tetap tersenyum.

"Santai aja lah, Fuyuppe. Soal harus dipertahankan, ya emang harus. Masalahnya, apa kalau kita udah lulus nanti, masih ada murid yang mau ngebersihin Kamar mandi?" kali ini Endou yang tampaknya berpikir. Lama mereka terdiam, sampai ada dua orang yang menepuk pundak Fuyuka dan Endou.

"Santai aja, Endou-_senpai_." Suara yang Endou kenal, ia menengok ke belakang dan mendapati dua sosok yang sangat ia—dan Fuyuka—kenal tentunya.

"Haruna..."

"Jangan khawatir, 'kan masih kita~" disambung oleh Toramaru yang menunjukkan jempol khasnya. Endou dan Fuyuka tersenyum senang.

Keesokan harinya, Endou dipanggil oleh wali kelasnya, karena ia akan diundang ke Inggris untuk melakukan wawancara di sana. Tentu saja Endou sangat senang. Awalnya, wali kelasnya hanya menyuruhnya, tapi Endou meminta untuk mengajak Gouenji dan Fuyuka, karena pasalnya mereka duluanlah yang menjalankan usulan gilanya itu.

* * *

"Fid, kok kamu gak ikut sih buat wawancara? Bukannya tadi Endou ngajakin kamu ya?" tanya Mark karena melihat temannya itu tengah asik menggambar, Fidio hanya menggeleng.

"Gak usah deh, aku males lagian. Pastinya di sana juga harus ngomong Inggris, aku ogah." Fidio masih fokus pada kegiatan menggambarnya.

"Kenapa ogah? Bukannya bahasa inggris kamu lancar, ya?"

"Kamu aja deh yang ikut, Mark. Aku minta digantiin kamu aja ya. Tadi aku udah minta Edgar buat ikut, tapi katanya dia harus nyelesain tugas kelompok bareng Dylan dan Therese. Aku takut nanti di sana ada yang nyenggol-nyenggol tanganku mulu pas di wawancara." Penjelasan Fidio sontak membuat Mark heran.

"Hah? Kok jadi minta aku yang gantiin sih. Aku 'kan gak bantuin apa-apa. Lagian, ngapain kamu nyuruh Edgar ikut? Yang ada nanti dia malah pulang ke rumahnya lagi, mentang-mentang orang Inggris."

"Kamu bantuin kok, buktinya para siswi jadi berubah sejak kamu nyuruh mereka buat ngehargain orang yang ngebersihin Kamar mandi. Nanti juga kamu tahu deh Mark, kenapa aku nyuruh Edgar ikut. Yang penting sekarang kamu mau, ya?"

"Eeh... gimana ya."

"Mark~"

"Yaudah deh, aku mau."

Dua hari kemudian, Endou, Gouenji, Fuyuka, dan Mark berangkat ke Inggris. Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja, sampai ketika Pesawat sudah hampir lepas landas.

"Eh, Fuyuppe, aku baru ingat sesuatu."

Fuyuka menoleh, lalu menanggapi ucapan Endou.

"Ada apa, Mamoru-_kun_?"

"Kita bakalan ke Inggris 'kan?"

"Iya, lalu kenapa?"

"Aku baru ingat satu hal..."

"Iya...?"

"BAHASA INGGRIS AKU 'KAN ACAK-ACAKAN!"

Fuyuka tak menjawab, hanya memasang wajah _sweatdrop_ lalu menoleh ke arah Mark dan Gouenji.

'Untung aja, Fidio-_kun_ nyuruh Mark-_kun_ ikut. Kalo enggak bisa aku yang repot karena ditanya-tanya sama Mamoru-_kun_ terus, mentang-mentang kita temenan dari kecil.' Batin Fuyuka dalam hatinya.

—**Tamat—**

* * *

**OMAKE**

Mark berjalan dengan muka kusut ke kelas, tepat sehari setelah kepulangannya ke Jepang kembali. Fidio yang melihat teman sebangkunya itu sedang _bad mood_, akhirnya menyapanya.

"_Ohayou_, Mark~ gimana wawancara ke Inggrisnya, bagus gak?" tanya Fidio dengan antusias. Mark hanya memasang wajah kusut.

"Bagus apanya. Gue mau jawab aja langsung disenggol karena Endou nanya mulu artinya, gimana gue bisa ngeksis di sana." Mark hanya menjawab sambil manyun.

Sementara Fidio hanya tersenyum manis, merasa firasatnya untuk menyuruh Edgar ikut, dan menyuruh Mark menggantikannya benar.

'Untung aja aku gak ikut. Kalo aku ikut sih, aku jadi korban tuh.'

Fidio segera berjalan ke bangkunya dan duduk di sana, mengabaikan Mark yang masih _bad mood_ dengan tampang kusut miliknya.

**~Real End~**

* * *

**Mori: Ok, minna, ini adalah fict yang saia buat berdasarkan cerita guru IPA saia mengenai seorang siswi yang mau ngebersihin Toilet sekolahnya yang sangat kotor. Butuh waktu banyak tuh perjuangannya, sampai akhirnya dia beneran di wawancara, tapi saia lupa ke negara mana, tapi di sini saia bikin ke Inggris. Dan, cewek itu juga gak bisa bahasa Inggris, sama kek Endou di fict ini/plak. Yosh, fict ini sebenarnya multichapter, tapi cerita setiap chapter ada yang bersambung, ada yang langsung tamat, dan ceritanya rada-rada nyambung sama PLH dan IPA(?) Jadi nanti, akan saia update fict ini. Makasih buat yang udah baca, yang mau review juga silahkan XD.**

**Mind to review?**

**-Mori Kousuke18-**


	2. Derokasi Kelas!

**Semua Berawal Dari Kita!**

**By: Mori Kousuke18**

**Inazuma Eleven © Level-5**

**WARNING: OOC, NO PAIR, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Dekorasi Kelas. TokuFans Itu Apaan, Sih?!**

_Kelas yang terlihat kusam memang sangat membosankan. Kami berencana untuk mengubahnya menjadi tempat belajar yang nyaman dan lebih menyenangkan. Gadis itu yang mengusulkan rencananya. Kali ini, mereka berdua terjebak oleh seorang guru PKL yang sedang hamil muda. Sang Ketua OSIS ikut terjebak disaat dia sedang memikirkan perkataan Kepala Sekolah. Sebenarnya, mereka bisa saja tidak menang, kalau saja Kepala Sekolah mereka bukan penggemar Tokusatsu. Ah, ini pasti karena gambar Uchuu Hikoshi yang dibuat maniak sepakbola dan bule Italia itu!_

Hari Senin, Fuyuka dan Fubuki kebagian tugas piket bersama. Karena kebetulan baru mereka berdua saja yang datang, mereka pun memutuskan untuk membersihkan kabang-kabang yang ada di sudut tembok dengan sapu jangkung yang mereka pinjam dari OB.

"Fubuki-_kun_, kayaknya _cat_ kelas kita udah pudar banget, ya?" Fuyuka bertanya pada Fubuki, seraya memperhatikan _cat_ tembok kelas mereka yang sudah jelek itu. Fubuki hanya mengangguk.

"Iya nih, udah kotor banget lagian. Meja juga sering ada coretannya. Terus di tembok banyak anak-anak yang suka seenaknya tinggalin jejak sepatu mereka, ya ampun." Fubuki menghela nafas singkat, berusaha mengingat bagaimana tingkah laku teman-temannya kalau 'gila'-nya sedang kumat.

"Gimana kalo kita _cat_ lagi aja kelas kita, sekalian dekorasi ulang. Nanti kita tempelin foster atau apalah gitu biar lebih bagus keliatannya..." Fuyuka tersenyum lalu berpikir sejenak, dia sedang memikirkan tema apa yang nantinya akan ia jadikan untuk dekorasi kelas.

"Boleh aja sih, nanti tunggu Natsumi-_san_ sama Endou-_kun_ dulu aja deh, Fuyuka-_san_. Takutnya kalo keputusan kita berdua gak bisa diterima anak-anak sekelas lagi." Fubuki kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya, Fuyuka hanya mengangguk mantap.

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba, muncullah sosok Endou yang berlari menuju kelas. Endou yang biasanya datang sendiri kalau tidak bersama Fuyuka, kali ini justru datang bersama Kazemaru.

"HALO~ ADA YANG KANGEN SAMA GUE?" Endou langsung teriak begitu dia sampai di kelas. Lalu dia cengo, karena menyadari bahwa yang ada di sana barulah Fubuki dan Fuyuka. Sementara Kazemaru melangkah dengan ringan ke kelas.

Fubuki dan Fuyuka hanya tersenyum dan menyapa Endou, mereka malas—sangat malas—untuk menanggapi ucapan temannya itu.

"Wah, baru ada Fubuki sama Fuyuppe~ kalian ngapain berduaan, pacaran?" tanya Endou dengan frontal, Kazemaru yang baru saja duduk di bangkunya, membuka buku untuk mengerjakan soal-soal PR yang belum bisa ia jawab tadi malam, langsung menoleh.

"Eits, ma-maaf Kazemaru~aku gak bermaksud kok, hehehe." Endou nyengir lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dia lupa kalau Kazemaru itu sedikit menyukai Fuyuka.

"Mamoru-_kun_, kita dekorasi ulang kelas yuk! _Cat_ temboknya udah pudar nih, sama nanti kasih hiasan gitu di tembok biar keliatan bagus." Fuyuka memulai usulannya, Fubuki hanya mengangguk.

"Hm, boleh tuh ide kamu Fuyuppe. Nanti istirahat kita bahas lagi ya masalah ini, sekalian makan bareng dan jangan lupa ajakin Natsumi." Endou langsung melangkah ke bangkunya dan menaruh tasnya seraya menanggapi ucapan Fuyuka. Setelah itu, Endou langsung melangkah keluar kelas.

"Lho, Endou-_kun_ mau kemana?" kali ini gantian Fubuki yang bersuara. Endou langsung tersenyum cerah.

"Hehehe, aku mau ke kelasnya Touko buat minjem buku. Semalem lupa ngerjain PR, udah ya!" Endou langsung melambaikan tangannya dan benar-benar pergi. Fuyuka dan Fubuki hanya memandang kepergian Endou dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang ekspresinya biasa.

"Endou tiap hari belum ngerjain PR sih udah biasa. Kalo sampe Kidou yang lupa atau sengaja gak ngerjain PR, itu baru _epic_ namanya." Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku, Kazemaru ikut nimbrung dengan wajah datar, membuat Fubuki dan Fuyuka mengangguk dengan wajah _sweatdrop_.

Pagi yang cukup aneh untuk mereka berempat. Tapi setidaknya, kejadian ini selalu terulang setiap hari, walaupun belum bisa dipastikan apakah setiap hari yang berada dalam satu kelas ketika masih pagi adalah mereka berempat. Tak tahu lah, yang jelas pasti ada Endou dan Fubuki—yang pasalnya selalu berangkat pagi karena rumahnya jauh—di sana.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Endou sudah membicarakan usulan Fuyuka tadi pagi pada Natsumi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Tentu saja Natsumi langsung menyetujuinya. Akhirnya, sekarang Endou, Natsumi, Fuyuka, Fubuki, dan Kazemaru sedang makan di Kantin, sambil membicarakan usulan Fuyuka tadi pagi.

"Aku sih mau-mau aja, kalau bisa kita laksanain secepatnya biar kelas makin nyaman. Nanti aku bakalan mintain setiap anak di kelas kita buat ngumpulin uang berapapun, enggak usah jadi patokan lah. Kalo uangnya cukup, langsung kita beliin _cat_ sama alat-alat kebersihan buat di kelas. Kalo uangnya kurang, ok lah aku yang bakalan nombokin." Penjelasan Natsumi langsung disambut anggukan pelan oleh keempatnya. Endou sudah yakin kalau Natsumi yang berbicara pasti semua siswa-siswi di kelasnya bisa terima. Karena, selain ia Ketua kelas, ia juga Ketua OSIS di Sekolah ini.

"Wah, kalo gitu aku langsung nyumbang sepuluh ribu deh Nat, tapi besok. Anak-anak lain nanti mintain dana aja, atau kalau mereka gak mau direpotin, kita ambil aja dari uang kas, nanti kita minta izin sama wali kelas." Sambung Endou kemudian. Fubuki dan Fuyuka hanya mengangguk begitu juga dengan Natsumi, tapi Kazemaru hanya diam saja.

"Maaf nih, ya. Tapi aku kayaknya aku gak mampu deh kalo harus nyumbang sepuluh ribu, mendingan kita ambil dari uang kas aja, pasti cukup kok. Kalo kurang, baru kita tombokin, tapi jangan terlalu kemahalan." Kazemaru angkat bicara. Endou bisa memaklumi itu, karena Kazemaru memang anak yatim, setiap harinya sang Ibu berjualan dan bisa dipastikan kalau penghasilan Ibunya pas-pasan. Oleh karena itu, Endou selalu memberi toleransi untuk Kazemaru. Terlebih lagi, Kazemaru adalah anak yang pandai dan bersekolah dengan beasiswa.

"Yaudah, ok deh kalo gitu. Intinya, kita sepakat ya! Setelah bel nanti, aku bakalan langsung kasih pengumuman, kalo misalkan semuanya udah setuju, nanti aku bakalan tugasin Fidio sama Mark buat beli _cat_. Kamu ingat gak, Endou... kalo kenalan Ayahnya Fidio itu punya toko—" Natsumi terdiam, mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Toko material bangunan bukan? Biasanya ada _cat_ tembok 'kan, mungkin harganya bisa lebih murah kalo yang beli Fidio..." Endou menyela perkataan Natsumi yang langsung disambut anggukan singkat dari sang ketua kelas.

"Eh, aku punya satu usulan lagi..." Fuyuka kembali bersuara lalu mengangkat tangannya, sontak, Endou, Fubuki, Natsumi dan Kazemaru langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Usulan apalagi, Fuyuppe?"

"Kalo kelas kita udah di _cat_, mendingan kita tempelin foster atau apalah di tembok, biar gak terlalu terkesan sepi. Lalu, mendingan kita pasang karpet deh buat di tengah-tengah kelas, nanti meja sama bangkunya kita bentuk _letter_ U, gimana?" Fuyuka menjelaskan usulannya yang kedua, jujur saja, kali ini keempatnya agak bingung dengan usulan gadis itu.

"Maksudmu _letter_ U, gimana ya Fuyuka-_san_?" tanya Fubuki yang tampaknya belum mengerti. Akhirnya Fuyuka menghela nafas singkat dan kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jadi begini Fubuki-_kun_... bangku sama meja, kita buat jadi bentuk _letter_ U, di sebelah kanan dan kiri, lalu di belakang, pokoknya bentuknya kayak huruf U. Nanti di tengah-tengah, kita pasang karpet. Biar nanti, kalau misalnya sekretaris lagi nulis, atau setelah gak ada guru dan kita disuruh nyatet, yang penglihatannya agak terganggu boleh duduk di karpet, terus nanti kalau kita ada tugas kelompok di kelas juga pasti jadi lebih enak." Fubuki mengangguk tanda mengerti atas penjelasan Fuyuka.

"Kalo beli karpet segala, apa gak terlalu mahal?" Kazemaru menoleh ke arah Fuyuka dan memustuskan untuk bertanya.

"Soal itu ya... kita sekarang pikirin soal _cat_ tembok dulu aja. nanti kalau udah selesai, baru kita pikirin gimana biar kelas kita makin rapi. Menurut aku sih, uang kas yang bakalan dipake buat beli _cat_ pasti masih ada lebihnya. Kalo masih ada lebihnya, bisa dibeliin karpet nanti, sisanya kalo kurang kita kumpulin dana lagi aja, tapi gak usah besar-besar."

"Ok, deh. Aku sih setuju sama usulannya Fuyuka. Kayaknya kalo kelas kita dibikin kayak gitu, pasti bakalan makin betah deh. Sebentar lagi bel, ayo kita ke kelas." Natsumi segera menutup wadah nasinya, lalu segera berdiri, diikuti oleh yang lain.

Suasanya kelas yang masih ribut karena bel pertanda berakhirnya istirahat pertama berbunyi tak menyurutkan semangat Endou yang sedari tadi sudah ingin memberitahukan semuanya pada yang lain. Dengan suara lantangnya, ia segera berdiri di depan kelas, diikuti oleh Natsumi, Fuyuka, Fubuki dan Kazemaru yang berdiri kalem di sebelahnya. Ia segera berteriak.

"SEMUANYA, TOLONG TENANG DULU. KITA BERLIMA PUNYA INFORMASI PENTING!"

Hari kedua setelah Endou memberi pengumuman pada semua anak-anak di kelasnya, tentu saja anak-anak di kelas 2C langsung menanggapinya dengan positif. Hari ini sudah jam tiga sore, seperti rencana dua hari yang lalu, yang ditugaskan untuk membeli cat adalah Mark dan Fidio.

Sore itu, Mark dan Fidio berjalan dengan langkah ringan di lorong Sekolah. Mereka sedikit bercanda sambil membahas topik tak karuan—yang mungkin hanya mereka berdua saja yang bisa mengerti—.

Lama mereka berjalan melewati lorong Sekolah yang cukup panjang itu, sampai mereka berpapasan dengan seorang guru yang tampaknya hanya sedang PKL di Sekolah itu.

"Eh, Mark... itu bukannya guru yang sering diomongin sama Kazuya, ya?" Fidio menyenggol Mark karena guru yang dia maksud sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Oh, Kak Nonomi. Iya, masa' si Kazuya naksir sama tuh guru. Dia mah kayak Rafi Ahmad, demennya sama yang udah tua~ padahal Aki cantik menurut aku." Mark menjawab perkataan Fidio dengan nada pelan, takut-takut guru itu mendengarnya.

"Lha, emang si Kazuya belum tau? Kak Nonomi itu udah nikah, kamu gak pernah liat suaminya, ya?" Fidio kembali bertanya pada Mark, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

"Mana aku tau, emang dia siapa aku, aku gak ngurus, Fid. Lagian peduli amat sih dia udah nikah atau belum."

"Eh, kamu inget 'kan, syarat melamar kerja di Sekolah ini tuh sampe di tes keperawanan. Kalo gurunya udah nikah sih, gak bakalan di tes, kalo belum nikah pasti di tes!"

"Maksud kamu apa sih, Fid? Emang apa hubungannya peraturan di Sekolah ini sama tuh guru?"

"Kamu gak liat perutnya dia... buncit gitu. Dia lagi hamil, Mark."

"_So what_? 'kan bukan gue yang ngehamilin, peduli amat gue!"

"Kamu jangan gitu, Mark. Tampang suaminya sangar lho."

"_So what_? Terus gue harus _make over_ muka suaminya biar bisa ganteng kayak gue gitu?!"

"Hey, adek-adek~"

Pembicaraan Mark dan Fidio terhenti ketika Kak Nonomi malah menyapa mereka. Beliau tersenyum ramah, lalu mulai kembali berbicara.

"Kalian belum pulang? ini udah sore lho." Kak Nonomi yang pasalnya masih berumur sekitar 24 tahunan dan sedang hamil muda itu, menatap Fidio lekat.

"Eh, Kak... ada apa, ya?" Nonomi yang memang selalu dipanggil 'Kakak' itu tersenyum mendengar protesan Fidio.

"Kamu imut, deh. Kalo anak Kakak lahir nanti, Kakak berharap dia mirip sama kamu. Nama kamu siapa, ya?" Kak Nonomi kembali bertanya, kali ini lebih kepo. Fidio hanya cengo.

"Hah, kok mau mirip aku sih, Kak? Bukannya biasanya anak pertama itu mirip sama Ayahnya, ya. Aku Fidio Aldena, Kak. Anak kelas 2C." Jelas Fidio lengkap. Kak Nonomi hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Hm, Kakak sih berharap anak ini bakalan mirip Ayahnya, tapi Ayahnya jelek, jadi Kakak kurang rela. Oh, kamu yang waktu itu kepeleset dan masuk UKS, ya?" pertanyaan Kak Nonomi kali ini sontak membuat Fidio setengah malu, sementara Mark masih tetap berwajah datar walaupun sebenarnya sudah ingin tertawa.

"I-iya Kak..." Fidio hanya menjawab demikian lalu mulai mengutuk-ngutuk Kak Nonomi di dalam hatinya.

"Eh iya, Kakak boleh minta tolong gak?" Mark dan Fidio langsung tersadar ketika Kak Nonomi mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Minta tolong apa ya, Kak?" kali ini Mark yang bertanya.

"Tolong dong, kalian angkatin kardus-kardus yang isinya buku yang ada di ruang guru. Kardusnya udah Kakak lakban kok, jadi udah tinggal ngangkat. Tolong pindahin ke Gudang belakang." Kak Nonomi menyampaikannya lalu tersenyum. Mark dan Fidio hanya mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Kak Nonomi ke ruang guru. Ketika mereka berdua mencoba mengangkat kardus-kardus itu, ternyata sangat enteng.

"Lho, Kak... ini 'kan enteng. Kenapa Kakak sampe minta tolong sama kita?" Mark sudah mau menyumpel mulut Fidio karena pertanyaan polosnya itu. Kak Nonomi hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Kakak lagi hamil, Dek. Kata Dokter kandungan, Kakak gak boleh bawa benda yang berat-berat." Terangnya masih sambil tersenyum lemah, disertai ekspresi wajah yang mulai memeras, membuat Mark dan Fidio iba. Akhirnya, mereka segera mengerjakan tugas itu.

"Nah, Kak, ini udah kita angkat. Habis ini, masih ada lagi?" Fidio kembali bertanya setelah mereka berdua memasukkan kardus-kardus tadi ke Gudang. Kak Nonomi lalu mengangguk antusias, membuat kedua muridnya itu memasang wajah kurang rela.

"Kardus yang udah kalian masukkin tadi, keluarin lagi ya dari Gudang. Lalu, tolong kalian bersihin Gudangnya, dan simpen dengan rapi kardus itu setelah Gudangnya bersih." Kalau hanya menganggat kardus sih, sebenarnya Mark dan Fidio tidak keberatan—karena pasalnya mereka memang cowok—. Tapi kalau sampai membersihkan Gudang sih, itu 'kan pekerjaan cewek, kenapa mereka malah mau. Entahlah, mungkin karena rasa iba pada orang hamil.

"Kak, bersih-bersih itu 'kan tugas cewek, kenapa enggak Kakak kerjain sendiri aja?" Mark yang mulai kesal akhirnya mulai protes. Namun, Kak Nonomi kembali memasang senyum seperti tadi.

"Kakak lagi hamil, Dek. Kata Dokter kandungan, Kakak gak boleh ngelakuin aktivitas berlebihan, ya kayak bersih-bersih contohnya." Hampir saja kedua cowok bule itu ngamuk karena permintaan Kak Nonomi. Tapi pada akhirnya, mereka kembali menyetujuinya.

"Kalo kalian udah selesai, kalian kunciin ruang guru sama Gudang ya, Kakak mau pulang udah dijemput sama suami."

"Tapi Kak—"

"Kakak lagi hamil, Dek. Kata Dokter kandungan, harus sering-sering pulang bareng suami."

"Oh iya, kuncinya nanti kalian ambil sendiri di OB, ya. Sekalian gerbang sekolah juga dikunci. Kalian titipin aja kuncinya ke Satpam yang udah nunggu di luar, biar dia yang bawa kuncinya."

"Kenapa gak Kakak aja yang ngunci, Kak. Kita 'kan bisa manjat lewat belakang yang pagernya gak tinggi—"

"Kakak lagi hamil, Dek. Kata Dokter kandungan, gak boleh sering-sering jalan."

"Besok kalo ada pelajaran Kakak, kalian bawain buku Kakak juga, ya!"

"Tapi Kak—"

"Kakak lagi hamil, Dek. Kata Dokter kandungan, Kakak gak boleh keseringan bawa buku yang berat."

"..." Mark dan Fidio hampir saja berbusa ditempat.

15 menit berlalu, hampir saja Mark ngamuk karena suruhan guru baru itu. Fidio yang tahu kekesalan temannya hanya bisa menghela nafas, dia juga kesal sebenarnya.

"La la la la la la la~" Mark malah bernyanyi, mencoba mencairkan suasana karena mereka hanya membersihkan Gudang yang cukup besar itu berdua.

"Ambilkan bulan Bu, ambilkan bulan Bu~ yang selalu bersinar di langit." Fidio ikut bernyanyi, tapi lagunya berbeda dengan yang dinyanyikan Mark.

"Eh, Fid... kamu tuh nyanyi jangan lagu itu dong, itu 'kan lagu yang diharamkan buat anak Alien!" sahut Mark singkat, Fidio keheranan.

"Hah? Diharamkan buat anak Alien, maksud kamu apa sih, Mark?"

"Coba kamu bayangin sekarang, kalo yang nyanyi anak Alien. Ketika anak Alien itu minta Ibunya ngambilin bulan, gimana perasaan kita sebagai manusia? Satelit bumi 'kan cuman bulan!"

Fidio hampir ngakak karena perkataan Mark, tapi memang ada benarnya juga, sih.

"Eh, Mark... ngomong-ngomong, kalo kita kelamaan di sini, apa nanti beli _cat_-nya masih sempet, ya? Tokonya 'kan jauh. Gara-gara Kak Nonomi nih!" keluh Fidio tiba-tiba. Mark langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada teman sebangkunya itu.

"Kakak lagi hamil, Deeekkk! Kakak lagi hamil, Deeekkk!" Mark menirukan gaya bicara Kak Nonomi tadi. Memasang senyum lemah dan wajah memelas.

"..._what's next_? Kakak sebenernya Kuntilanak, Deeekkk!"

"Ahahaha, bisa aja kamu, Mark." Fidio kembali melanjutkan acara bersih-bersihnya sambil sesekali menanggapi ucapan Mark. Mereka berharap, pekerjaannya bisa cepat selesai.

Rencanya mengecat kelas memang diadakan hari sabtu. Endou dan Natsumi sudah mempersiapkannya dengan baik. Sebenarnya, karena rumah Fidio yang cukup jauh, Natsumi sudah menyuruh Fidio untuk menitipkan _cat-cat_ itu pada Gouenji setelah dibeli. Namun apa daya, karena kejadian kemarin, akhirnya Mark dan Fidio menginap di rumah Fidio karena pulang terlalu malam. Orz, ini pasti gara-gara Kak Nonomi.

"Harusnya, kita udah mulai nih dari pagi, tapi karena kalian yang baru datang terpaksa deh kita mulai nge-_cat_ habis bel pulang nanti." Natsumi sedikit marah karena keterlambatan Mark dan Fidio.

"Tapi Nat, kalo kita mulai sekarang juga percuma sih, soalnya 'kan hari ini ada pelajarannya Kak Nonomi, Bahasa Inggris." Jelas Endou kemudian, Mark langsung memandang Endou.

"Guru itu gak akan datang!" kata Mark tiba-tiba, Endou langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Lho, emangnya Kak Nonomi kenapa, Mark?"

"Kak Nonomi lagi hamil, Dek. Kata Dokter kandungan, Kakak gak boleh keseringan ngajar di kelas~" sahut Fidio kemudian. Yang lain hanya menatap keheranan pada dua anak itu.

"Kalian berdua kenapa, sih?" tanya Gouenji heran.

"Korban pelampiasan hamilnya Kak Nonomi!"

Pelajaran Bahasa Inggris berjalan dengan baik, Fidio sudah menceritakan kisah lengkapnya pada semuanya. Sontak saja, Endou tertawa. Hari ini Kak Nonomi mengajar, lalu tiba-tiba, dia menyuruh Mark untuk mengambilkan sesuatu.

"Mark, kamu bisa tolong ambilin Kamus Kakak gak di Perpus? Yang warnanya merah itu lho." Kak Nonomi menyuruh Mark, sontak, Mark langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Lho, bukannya biasanya Kakak bawa kamus yang satu lagi, ya? Kenapa harus aku yang ngambil?"

"Kakak—"

"Aku tau kok, Kakak lagi hamil 'kan. Kata Dokter kandungannya, Kakak gak boleh sering-sering bawa kamus, iya 'kan? Aku ambil dulu ya~" sebisa mungkin Mark memasang senyum manis, membuat Kak Nonomi tidak jadi menunjukkan wajah melasnya seperti kemarin.

"Kakak lagi hamil, Deeekkk! Kakak lagi hamil, Deeekkk! _What's next_? Kakak sebenernya TITAN, Deeekkk!" Mark hanya berjalan gontai menuju Perpus, dalam hatinya, ia benar-benar tidak tahan pada sikap Kak Nonomi.

"Aku doain deh, biar anaknya tuh guru mirip Titan Eren!"

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, semuanya langsung mengerjakan sesuai jadwal yang sudah diatur. Anak perempuan menyapu lantai, mengepel lantai, lalu mengelap meja. Sebelum anak perempuan selesai membersihkan kelas, anak laki-laki dilarang masuk, mereka disuruh ke Perpus untuk mencari foster-foster lama yang berasal dari tugas-tugas mereka sebelumnya. Ada yang membawa foster dari tugas PLH, Bahasa Inggris, IPA, IPS, dan sebagainya. Ada juga yang menggambar foster sendiri, termasuk menggambar wajah siswa-siswi kelas 2C.

Setelah anak perempuan setelah membersihkan kelas, anak laki-laki mulai mengecat dengan penuh semangat, akibat ada Endou juga tentunya. Sembari mengisi waktu luang, Natsumi dan Fuyuka sepakat pergi ke toko untuk membeli karpet. Sedangkan anak perempuan lain membeli makanan untuk mereka makan bersama setelah selesai mendekorasi nanti. Dua jam kemudian, karena cara kerja anak laki-laki yang gesit, kelas sudah selesai di cat dengan warna biru langit cerah, dengan tambahan jenis-jenis awan di bagian agak ke atas. Mereka semua beristirahat dan makan bersama-sama. Setelah selesai makan, Natsumi dan Fuyuka segera menggelar karpet, dan anak-anak lain bersama-sama membentuk meja dan kursi menjadi _letter_ U. Tak mereka sangka, ternyata hasilnya cukup bagus. Fubuki segera menaruh pengharum ruangan di sudut ruangan dekat papan tulis. Lalu, mereka semua mulai menempel foster-foster yang sudah dipilih, dan sedikit menambahkan hiasan bintang dan bulan di tengah-tengah tembok.

Karena hari sudah semakin sore, akhirnya Natsumi menyuruh semuanya pulang, tapi Endou dan Fidio pulang lebih sore, karena mereka masih sedikit mendekorasi.

Hari Senin, Endou dapat pengumuman dari Natsumi yang kebetulan berangkat bersamanya, kalau di _FFI Junior High_ akan diadakan lomba kebersihan kelas. Kelas yang menang akan mendapat tiket liburan, tentu saja Endou sangat senang.

"Wah, berarti gak sia-sia ya kita dekorasi kelas kita." Endou menanggapi ucapan Natsumi dengan riang, mereka hampir saja mencapai kelas.

Tap... tap...

Natsumi menghentikan langkahnya setelah sampai di depan pintu. Mata merahnya langsung tertuju pada sebuah gambar berukuran raksasa yang ada di tembok paling belakang kelas.

"Gimana, bagus enggak? Itu gambaran aku sama Fidio kemarin." Endou nyengir lalu membanggakan dirinya, tapi sepertinya Natsumi masih kaget. Sampai akhirnya, dia yang biasanya sangat kalem itu setengah berteriak.

"ASTAGA ENDOU, KENAPA ADA GAMBAR _KAMEN RIDER_ DI KELAS KITA?!"

"Ehehe, itu _Kamen Rider Fourze_. Ceritanya 'kan tentang astronot, aku sama Fidio bikin itu karena _background_ temboknya biru langit, pas banget 'kan!" Endou menarik tangan Natsumi untuk mendekati gambar itu. Natsumi tidak tahu harus berkata apapun lagi karena sudah terlalu syok.

Natsumi semakin bingung karena baru dikabarkan oleh wali kelasnya bahwa penilaian kebersihan kelas akan dilakukan hari Rabu. Wali kelasnya tidak masuk hari ini dan besok, Natsumi semakin takut dikarenakan gambar buatan Endou dan Fidio. Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya memasang wajah tak bersalah.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu datang, Natsumi sudah berkeringat dingin ketika semua murid dikumpulkan di aula untuk mengumumkan siapa pemenangnya. Endou dan Fidio sedang bercanda saat itu.

"Hey kalian berdua... kalau sampai kelas kita yang nilainya paling buruk, aku bakalan menghukum kalian buat _cross dress_ di depan kelas!" terang Natsumi dengan aura membunuh, membuat Endou dan Fidio terdiam seketika.

"Dan... pemenang untuk lomba kebersihan kelas tahun ini adalah... KELAS 2C!" pengumuman dari sang Kepala sekolah tentu saja membuat Natsumi bingung. Tapi, teman-teman sekelasnya bersorak kegirangan. Ya, karena melihat hal itu, jadilah Natsumi ikut tersenyum.

Setelah bel pulang, Natsumi diminta untuk menemui Kepala sekolah untuk mengambil tiket liburan itu.

"Natsumi Raimon... Ketua kelas 2C. Selamat, dekorasi kelas kalian sangat rapi dan bagus. Kalian mendapat tiket liburan ke Bali, Indonesia dua minggu lagi." Natsumi menerima tiket itu dengan senang hati, lalu tersenyum ramah.

"Terimakasih, Pak. Tapi, bolehkah saya bertanya?" Natsumi membuka mulutnya dan melontarkan kata-kata barusan. Kepala sekolahnya tersenyum bijak.

"Iya, silahkan."

"Apa yang membuat Bapak menilai kelas kami paling bagus diantara semuanya?" Pak kepala sekolah tersenyum lalu menanggapinya dengan antusias.

"Soalnya, dekorasi kelas kalian sangat dekat kaitannya dengan alam. Warna biru langit yang mencerminkan Bumi dan foster yang ditempel sangat sesuai, terlebih lagi..." Natsumi berkeringat dingin, jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, menunggu Kepala sekolah melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Saya suka gambaran yang ada di belakang kelas itu, kesannya ceria banget."

"E-eh... Bapak tidak marah karena kelas kami ada gambar seperti itu?" Natsumi kembali bertanya dengan canggung. Pak Kepala sekolah menggeleng.

"Tidak, kok. Saya suka gambaran astronot berkepala lonjong itu."

"I-itu _Kamen Rider_, Pak..."

"Iya, saya tahu. _Kamen Rider Fourze_, 'kan?"

"Eeh?" Natsumi hanya memandang tak tahu pada Kepala sekolahnya. Dia semakin pucat seraya Pak Kepala sekolah menyunggingkan senyum misterius.

"Saya tahu, kok. Soalnya... saya 'kan_ TokuFans_!"

"H-hah? K-kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu ya, Pak!" karena Natsumi tak mengerti maksud pak KepSek dan tak mau melanjutkan acara mengobrolnya, Natsumi langsung menunduk hormat dan hendak pergi.

"Tunggu dulu, Natsumi!"

"I-iya... ada apa lagi, Pak?"

"Siapa anak yang menggambar itu?"

"E-Endou Mamoru, sama Fidio Aldena, Pak."

"Suruh mereka ke ruangan saya sekarang!" Pak Kepala sekolah menggebrak meja. Natsumi kembali pucat.

"B-Bapak mau menghukum mereka, ya?"

"Tidak, kok." Pak KepSek kembali tersenyum.

"Saya cuman mau minta koleksian Kamen Rider punya mereka~" Natsumi kembali cengo. Namun karena ia sudah malas menanggapi ucapan Kepala sekolah itu, dia hanya mengangguk lalu pergi.

Di lorong, ia masih memikirkan perkataan Pak KepSek.

"_TokuFans_ itu apaan sih? Kok aku gak tau, ya?!"

"Natsumi~" Natsumi menoleh, Kak Nonomi berdiri di dekat ruang guru.

"Kakak minta tolong dong~ beliin makanan di Kantin sekarang, ya?"

"Lho, kenapa Kakak gak beli sendiri aja?"

"Kakak lagi hamil, Dek. Kata Dokter kandungan, Kakak gak boleh jalan terlalu jauh!"

"..."

Sekarang, Natsumi tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh Mark kemarin-kemarin.

—**TAMAT—**

**Mori: Yosh, ini chp-2nya minna ^^ maaf kalau jelek. Makasih yang udah baca + review chp 1 ^^ dan ini chp-2nya~**

***TokuFans: Penggemar Tokusatsu, seperti Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, Super Taisen, Ultraman, dll.**

**Mind to Review?**

**-Mori Kousuke18-**


End file.
